Take Me To A Better World
by hitherelovely
Summary: Getting thrown into the Naruto world and falling onto a mass murderer isn't what it's all cracked up to be.  Plus, try getting kidnapped and that just makes your day.  Seriously, how would you feel if you accidentally tackled Itachi Uchiha?


**Well, hello. Yes, I know I'm starting yet another story and my bleach ones are probably gonna be thrown into a dark alley somewhere. I'm sorry, but nothing exciting is happening in bleach, so my interests switched to Naruto. Ah, I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS IN HERE, SORRY!**

**Getting thrown into the Naruto world and falling onto a mass murderer isn't what it's all cracked up to be. Plus, try getting kidnapped and that just makes your day. Seriously, how would you feel if you accidentally tackled Itachi Uchiha?**

The sky was a dark, murderous, gray; lightening ripped from the swollen cumulonimbus clouds, smashing down against the earth. The rain was like a thousand bullets, falling down and exploding on pavement and umbrellas. Thunder roared but was drowned out by the sounds of the city below. Bright lights flashing, it seemed that the people of New York City were completely unaffected by the brewing storm. Cars and taxis struggled against each other in the streets, gangs met up in dark alleys and people who had been foolish enough not to check the weather that morning ran for cover.

However, if you were in one of the cars stuck in a traffic jam across 56th avenue, on apartment 15B, you'd see a teenage girl leaning against a tattered and worn down window, a book in her lap. Now, if you look closer, you'll see that her head suddenly flies forward into the book and the rest of her follows. Nope, you are _not_ going insane and you don't need an Advil. That was just me, getting thrown into the world of Naruto.

Well, let's just rewind it about an hour or two.

Screams and yells alerted me that my parents were fighting…yet again. I groaned inwardly; I swear, if that grouchy neighbor, Mrs. Fong complains again, I'm going to hit her with a broom. Creeping up the stairs to my apartment, I slowly squeezed my key into the lock and twisted. Hearing the affirming 'click', I grinned and peeled open the door cautiously.

Slithering inside, I heard banging from I think, in the kitchen and more hollers. I grimaced. So this is what they do when they think their 187year old wasn't home, neh? Their ridiculous arguing must've drowned out the sound of the bus. A scowl planted itself onto my face. I swear my parents are screwed up.

Tip-toeing down the hallway, I went inside my room. In front of my door, there was a sign that said _Megumi's room, no trespassing!_ I'd put that there when I was seven and my cousins had a thing against me. With a big strand of 'DO NOT ENTER' blinding yellow tape from the crime shows stuck under it, a blind dog would get the message. But my cousins thought that there was a dead body in my room so they never went in again.

I winced as my messenger bag dug like a knife into my shoulder, and dropped it lightly on my neon green carpet, my room greeting me. You see, being a straight-A student in all AP classes isn't really that great. Hauling around textbooks that weigh as much as you do and not having a minute to yourself isn't fun. But luckily for me, winter break was upon us. Closing the door and locking it, I grinned slyly and dashed over to my bed.

My room is tiny, probably about half the size of an average one. In the left corner, my bed with its mussed up lavender covers lay horizontally. Now, infront of my bed is a giant window with a ledge in it. The reason my parents decided to forgo the curtains was that this is the only way to wake me up in the mornings. Yes, imagine waking up with the sun screaming in your face in the morning and your eyes having a heart attack. And on the lower left side was my desk with my dinosaur of a laptop and a crappy lamp.

All in all, my room is a neon green and purple jumbled mess. But it was also pretty plain.

Leaping up onto my bed, I couldn't help but giggle. No school for two straight weeks. I was a very, very happy child.

I sighed, and whipped my head around, looking for people out of instinct and could've smacked myself in the face. This is your room, idiot! I scolded myself. You see, straight-A student plus anime-obsessed weirdo equals loser at school.

Still cautiously, I swung myself over the side of it, reached down and yanked out a large, plastic box.

A smile split across my face as I peered inside the contents of the box and if anybody at school saw me right now, like a kid at Toys R Us, they'd think I'm even more of a freak. You see, I'm a freaky fan of Naruto. I love ninjas and everything. And inside the box was the limited edition, each signed by the creator of the series himself (Masashi Kishimoto), every single Naruto manga-Japanese and English- ever.

Don't ask me how I obtained those copies; it was a hard and grueling task.

Insane? Nope. Obsessed? Heck yeah.

And beside my huge collection of Naruto manga, there were a couple Naruto movies and a backpack full of Naruto cosplay and trinkets.

The backpack was black with a white Konoha sign at the top. Inside the bag, I had the standard blue ninja shoes, baggy pants, fishnet tank top and a gray turtleneck. I even had that cloak thing that Naruto and his gang wore when they tried to rescue Sasuke! Also, I had two kunai holsters that I got from Christmas that actually had weapons in it. Cool, huh?

Just looking at it made me pull at the bowtie on my neck, and scowl at my skirt. Stupid private school.

But, hooked around my neck –even though my stupid collared uniform covered it- was Itachi Uchiha's necklace. My uncle bought it for me last year for my birthday.

Rubbing my eyes lazily, I reached out and pulled out a manga. Flipping open the pages, I realized that it was when Itachi and Kakashi were fighting. Wincing, I almost felt bad for the silver-haired Jounin. He was no match for Itachi's Tsukiyomi; and I saw Itachi stab Kakashi over and over again.

Ouch…

Well, I used to hate Itachi until I found out the truth about his clan. I swear, I wanted to jump into the manga right there and hug him. Flipping through the pages absentmindedly, I glanced at Gai as he kicked Kisame back.

About to see Kakashi collapse, I flinched as a vibration suddenly ran through me.

_W-what was that?_

I thought it was my cell phone at first, but then I remembered that it had no batteries.

"I swear, if Al-Qaeda is attacking New York again…" I muttered, wondering if this was a repeat of the Twin Towers tragedy.

But my parents hadn't stopped their bickering…Maybe it was just me? I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes. I probably just hadn't gotten enough sleep cause of school and stuff. _Yeah, that's probably it._ I reassured myself.

However, I felt a course of electricity through me and stifled a scream. Holy crap, I got bitten by a radioactive spider didn't I?

Before I knew it, the manga that I was clutching on desperately suddenly swirled and I almost wailed. The jet black ink started twisting and shot towards me. Terrified, I dropped the book. The ink, however, was relentless and crawled towards me, looking like the black night sky. My eyes were the size of dinner plates and I prayed that this was just a dream.

Backing up against my bed, I gasped in horror as the ebony ink reached my hands. It started slow, but before I knew it, it covered my entire arm. Using my free hand, I tried to wipe it off but the ink instead crept onto my hand and was spreading faster than ever up my neck. I grabbed my Konoha bag and started smacking the poor thing mercilessly against my arm. It was no use and the ink even crept onto the bag. Crying out, I was suddenly slammed into my book. Only thing was, I didn't land on my bed, no, I plunged forward, closing my eyes and screaming at the top of my lungs.

Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

I was falling. Wait-what was that wailing I'm hearing? Oh, is that me? Well, then never mind. I was falling _and_ screaming like a banshee. Double whammy.

The wind rushed against me as I felt gravity working, dragging me down like a ton of bricks. If this was God's way of telling me not to read any more Naruto books, I swear I'll burn all of them once I get home!

I closed my eyes tightly, not even thinking about peeling them open. "Oof!" Suddenly all the air escaped me and I figured I'd hit the ground. Groaning, I felt my sides ache and protest. "Ouch…"

Stars swirled around my sight as I spotted a cloudless blue sky,

The ground was very…lumpy. And warm. _Where the heck am I? _I wondered, opening my eyes slowly. Only to stare, no, not at the ground, but at startling red orbs. The ground wasn't warm…or lumpy. But maybe that was because I wasn't on the ground.

"EEEEEP!" I shrieked, springing up like a mattress and backing up, only to trip on my own two feet and land on my butt. "Ugh," I groaned, trying to stand up, but something sharp and cold on my throat stopped me.

Kidnappers. Really, _really_ great.

"Who are you?" Growled an extremely familiar voice. I gaped and my eyes almost busted out of my head as I stared at the blue face of Kisame Hoshigaki, his dark cloak with red clouds fluttering with the wind. Well, not the actual Kisame, just a _very_ good cosplay.

Wow. Kidnappers in amazing Akatsuki Cosplay—even _better_. This is _just_ my day, isn't it?

"Erm, eh, I'm…" My brain actually fought to think of my name. "Megumi?" I tried to smile but the sharp metal thing that I realized was a kunai dug deeper into my throat. I flinched as a small stream of blood flowed. "Ack, you do a very nice cosplay of Kisame but um, could you let me go and point me in the direction of NYC?" Just my luck, I swear if these screwed up kidnappers dressing up like the Akatsuki hurt me…

The knife dug deeper and I winced, digging my fingers into my hand. Dude, painful much?

"How the hell do you know who I am?" I glanced at him. Hmmm, I wonder where he got the super life-like mask? Not many people are able to pull off the walking-sushi man so…effortlessly.

"What're y-you talking about? You're cosplaying a character from Naruto, right? You know? Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist? Akatsuki guy?"

The knife suddenly dug in a bit and the Kisame look-alike was staring at me, his mouth curled into a scowl.

"Yeah, I'm kinda obsessed with Naruto…You don't have to remind me." I told him, scratching the nape of my neck.

"Kisame, step back." A new voice suddenly spoke, cutting through the air like butter.

A hand shot out of nowhere and I saw stars infront of my face as I was slammed mercilessly against the rough bark of a tree. Oh, so I was in a forest? Central Park, maybe?

"Crap…"I croaked, and the hand around my throat tightened. I felt my body go a little numb and wheezed.

"How have you recovered such information? Are you a Shinobi?" A velvety voice questioned softly, but you could hear the promise of death underneath.

Yet another familiar face greeted me.

"I-itachi Uchiha?" I spluttered out, gasping for air.

Said man glared at me. Shoving me up higher against the tree, I puffed and choked for breath, flailing like a dying fish. The edges of my vision were starting to go black and I fumbled against him, my feet flying up while my hands tried desperately to scratch his hands off of my neck. No such luck, the guy had an iron grip.

"Itachi-san, it might help if you, maybe…stopped choking her?" A fishy voice offered and the hand lightened its hold on me. Wheezing, I sucked up air like no tomorrow. Which, I gulped, _might happen._

Probably because I was standing infront of Kisame Hoshigaki and accidentally tackled Itachi Uchiha.

Oh joy.

The two Akatsuki members loomed over me and I cringed, backing up against the tree, still praying that this was a horrible nightmare and at any second my atrocious teacher, Mrs. Smith would smack me in the head with her ruler and wake me up.

Please.

"What's your name, kid?" Fishboy questioned. I gulped, adrenaline coursing through me. "Ah, I'm, um, Megumi Yuki."

You see, I'm Japanese. My parents aren't and that's probably because I'm adopted. I have no idea who my biological parents are and I still hope that they would want me back one day. I mean, they can't be much worse than my parents now who are constantly fighting, right?

It was then that I realized that I was speaking Japanese to them. You have _got_ to love high school Japanese.

Itachi raised a slim eyebrow. "You…certainly have a strange accent in your manner of speech. Where are you from?"

I blinked at him, before clearing my throat slightly and replying, "No, there's nothing wrong with my 'manner of speech', except for the fact that I was just strangled." I can't help it, I'm _really_ sarcastic.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and I could just see him wanting to stab me. Heck, even his fingers twitched to his kunai holster.

_Good job Megumi, really. _I thought dryly, giving myself a mental pat on the back.

"Oh, and before you guys ask me anymore questions, just drop the whole "Akatsuki" act, I mean really. I love your costumes and you portray the characters flawlessly but Naruto isn't real." I informed them hoarsely, still out of breath.

Kisame grinned and snickered. "Man, kid…You sure are funny, you on drugs or something?" Itachi didn't say anything and his hand was still closed on my neck; his face was a blank slate of stone.

My eye spazzed. What was up with these guys? Didn't they know that Naruto isn't real?

"Um, you guys can really stop now. I mean it. Just, can I borrow one of your cell phones and call a taxi or something?"

Itachi look-alike had a confused glimmer in his eyes, lips pulled up into a scowl. "Cell-phone? Taxi?" He pronounced the words as if they were foreign.

"Um, yeah…" I responded, looking really bewildered.

"Kisame, this girl knows much about us. We should take her to Leader, and he shall decide the course of action." He informed his partner and I almost guffawed. "Ano…Is this some kind of super Naruto fan club? Like, do you have a Konan and Pein in it? Wait—is this like a super Naruto gang? Do you guys mug people?" I questioned and both of them turned towards me, very different expressions on their faces.

Well, Itach looked like an emotionless bastard and Kisame looked like a gaping whale.

Realization suddenly dawned on me. Holy crap…I'm not actually in Naruto, am I? That's impossible. You're kidding.

"Wait—this isn't really Naruto, is it? I mean…!"

Itachi slammed forward and pushed me against the oh-so _lovely_ tree. Oh joy. I felt the air being knocked out of me and the "comfort" of a kunai pressing against my jugular vein. "Do not move." His chilling voice said. "Where are you from and how do you know so much about the Akatsuki?" He questioned lethally.

I struggled for breath and he snarled, "Answer me."

"Ack, I'm from…very far away, and er, everybody knows about the Akatsuki." Well, what else was I going to tell him? Hey, yeah, everybody where I live knows who you are because you're on TV. And a TV is a magical talking box. Pshhh.

His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. "You are lying, speak the truth or else."

I was getting sick of this.

"Oi! Let me go!" I struggled against the binds and was tempted the smash my head against Itachi's face. He ignored me, and Kisame suddenly spoke.

"Itachi-san, do you think she's a spy?"

I gaped in horror. Oh crap! "No! I'm not a spy, I swear!" I said, panicking.

Itachi glanced at me and replied, "Perhaps."

Oh (insert curse word of your choice here).

"Kisame, take her." With that order, Itachi threw me over to Kisame who caught me like a bag of potatoes and dropped me on the ground. Whining, I felt my butt ache.

"Screw you stupid over-sized sushi!" I spat out at him, glaring daggers. Oh, if I was going to die, I might as do it gracefully.

I tried kicking him in the face but failed and landed on my butt again. The blue face fish chortled and snickered at me and I growled.

"Come here fishy! Let me kick you!"

It was then that I realized that I wasn't in my skirt. How I knew? Well, if I was in my skirt, they'd be seeing Megumi-ass every time I attempted to kick him.

Actually, I was in baggy cargo pants, black ninja sandals, and a long turtle neck over a fishnet tank top and a cloak covering my back. The stuff that was in my bag! A grin suddenly crawled across my face as I realized there were kunai and shuriken in my pocket.

"Do not even think of attempting that." The chilling voice cut through my thoughts and I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid Uchiha." I growled.

He yanked out all of my weapons and pocketed them. "Hey buddy! I got those for Christmas!" I snapped at him, he glanced at me and shrugged.

Damn Weasel.

I had to get away from these weirdoes. I felt around in my pocket and instantly my face brightened as I felt a gum wrapper in it. Jerking up, I snatched the gum wrapper and made some popping noises with it.

Itachi and Kisame immediately tensed up.

Perfect, I had their attention.

"This, my dear fishy and weasel," I announced, popping the wrapper again. "Is an…erm, super-uber mega-lightening bomb attack!" I swept my arm infront of them for added effects.

"It blows up everything within a 2 kilometer distance except for the caster of this…er, jutsu itself!" I declared, smirking inwardly.

Itachi still had a blank look on his face, but his eyes sparkled with caution, while Kisame took a small step back and was eyeing the wrapper warily.

"Now, you will tell me which way to…Konoha! Or I shall unleash the fury of the gum wrapper!" Hey, Konoha was the only place I could think of.

Kisame pointed warily to the right and I backed up slowly, very slowly.

Once I was a couple feet away from the S-classed criminals, I whipped around and ran for a couple of yards…Only to hit a solid chest. And the black hair told me it was a certain weasel.

Screaming, in fright, I cursed Itachi Uchiha like there was no tomorrow.

Turning around and tripping, I realized I'd just dropped the gum wrapper and with an oof, I fell.

With my butt on the wrapper, crackling it.

Smooth, right?

Itachi's lips curled into an amused smirk, or in his case it looked like his mouth twitched before forming a solid line again.

"You fool! You're done for!" I cried out dramatically and he sighed. "Kisame, it's harmless. It is merely a candy wrapper."

Kisame glared at me and I grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"Ano, gomen?"

"You are dead." He growled, unleashing Samehada. Wow, his ego sure wasn't used to being bruised.

My eyes widened and I yelped as the giant blade hit the ground…an _inch_ away from me. I glared daggers worthy of Sasuke's approval at fish-boy.

"Hey! You trying to kill me?" I snapped, leaping to my feet.

Sharkie shrugged. "I wish."

Turning to Itachi, Kisame asked, "Hey, can I slice her up?" I sweat dropped. Oh wow, just talk about it like I'm not here.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Itachi shook his head no.

"However," the weasel said, "We cannot have her romping around like this. Knock her out; it shall make transportation more accessible."

I glared at him.

"Hey, what? I don't want to be-" Something hit the back of my head and I groaned and my vision went fuzzy.

"…Knocked out."

**Oh wow, that sucked. I planned on it being more serious than this but I guess not.**

**Please review! **

**I want to know if I should continue this story or not so please leave a comment!**


End file.
